


North Star In Our Souls

by glowatlast



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: :), Ableist Language, Alternate Universe- Durmstrang, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There will be fluff, Veela, Violence, it isnt as angsty and dark as the tags imply i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowatlast/pseuds/glowatlast
Summary: Isak Valtersen and Even Bech Næsheim are students at Durmstrang, the darkest wizarding school of the prestigious eleven schools. An ex-Death Eater who encouraged a culture of fear and intimidation among the students was its headmaster, and almost every student there believes in pure-blood supremacy.In a place like this, various situations bring them closer in more ways than one.orHP!AU. They're not at Hogwarts, but at Durmstrang.





	North Star In Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a while ago that Durmstrang, one of the four famous wizarding schools in Harry Potter, is apparently located in Norway. I asked myself why not write a skam au set in the hp world :p? so the idea got in my head and I did some research on durmstrang, I even read some drarry fics. After a while, i forgot about the au completely but then disconight tweeted about it one day and then i forced myself to write it :)  
> English isn't my first language so....all mistakes are mine, feel free to correct me <3 enjoy

 

**August 1st, 1990**

Isak Valtersen was slouched in the armchair by his ceiling window, asleep with his face pressed against the cool glass and faint snores leaving his parted lips. He had been laying there for nearly two hours, staring at the gardens, grand hedges and the grotesque figure of Valtersen Manor's statuary, flitting his eyes to the sky every now and then, hoping for a glimpse of an owl before sleep took over. Ever since he turned eleven (which was a month ago), that became his night routine, sit there and wait for his Durmstrang letter to arrive. 

The room was scattered with numerous possessions, a bit of rubbish at the corners, different genres of books, among them _Hogwarts: A History_ and _Durmstrang Institute_ lay in disarray on his bed, and a thin layer of dust covered the white-gray marble floor.

Isak felt a light tap on his shoulder, without opening his eyes he gave a grunt and burrowed further in the armchair. He felt a tap again, this time more insistent.

"You have to wake up and join your family on the breakfast table, Sir," a squeaky, high-pitched voice spoke. Isak fluttered his eyes open and pressed his fists to his eyes due to the bright light seeping through the huge window in his room, directly hitting his eyes. He rubbed them and turned his attention to the small elf standing in front of him, fidgeting. 

"Fine, I'm up." He snapped, jumping from his chair. The elf managed to look even smaller at the sound of his voice. Huffing, "Did any letters arrive?" 

"Yes!" the elf answered, his eyes glimmering. Isak instantly took an interest, he strode across the room quickly to his wardrobe and picked out his day clothes as he listened to the elf - _Vadrey? Varkey?_  - drone on how his father is about to leave in 30 minutes and that he and his mother should be ready to leave with him or Isak won't find a way to buy his supply list (Terje would _never_ ). 

"Would you please leave now?" Isak cut off the elf after he finished picking his outfit. Later, a murmured 'Anything you wish, Sir' reached his ears. He heard the door open and shut, its creaking noise bringing a chill to his spine. It sounded terrible, like an animal crying out its pain.  

 

Eventually, he descended the flight of stairs that led to the room his parents were sitting in. He was met with his father right in front of him. Raising his chin slightly, he watched as his father folded his hands over his chest and gave him a smug smile. 

"Well," he breathed, "good news, Isak." 

"The letter arrived?" 

"Exactly, I was worried they'll never send it," he said, sly smile still resting on his lips. Isak nodded and walked to the long and ornate table lying in the middle of the room. His mother was sitting in one of the chairs, fork hanging between her fingers as she waved it mindlessly. Her head turned to him the moment he pulled out a chair to sit in and Isak gave her a smile as he took her appearance in, the long sheet of golden-blonde hair was framing her face, her face was pallid and cheeks sallow. 

"Good morning," he gave her a genuine smile, waiting for her to return it. She didn't.

They ate breakfast in silence. His eyes were stilled to the plate he was scooping from, not wanting to meet his parents' eyes or the eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls. He was thinking of the fact that he is going to leave this place he calls home (even though it isn't) and live somewhere else, _Durmstrang_ in twenty-four days time. He was worried, of course, he was. It is the darkest school of the eleven wizarding schools, with its history and headmaster. The only view he had of it was from books, grainy black and white moving pictures in old, worn out books. The way every book described it reminded him of cellars and prisons. The school accepts students from all over the world, only if they are pure-bloods, and it's notorious for prominently featuring the Dark Arts in its curriculum and the fires in it are lit only for magical purposes. Its headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, is another story. Long story short, he is a follower of the darkest wizards of all time and ages, aside from Grindelwald. 

His train of thoughts was cut by a soft, low voice, "you're leaving," 

He raised his head, turning his gaze from his plate and laying it on his mother. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his father stilling his hand, hovering above his dish.

"Marianne," Terje sighed.

"He's leaving, and-" she turned her head to him, shaking it, "you're not here most of the time, what if something happens? What if something happens? I'll be all by myself, with all of these- these _portraits_ , Terje... you know what they say to me, Terje,"

Isak looked between them, not understanding what she is talking about. 

"What? What do the portraits do?" 

Both heads turned to him, the sly smile was back on his father's face, "they don't do anything, Isak. Your mother is saying that she will miss having you around," 

Isak looked at Marianne, who was tracing her fingers across the table thoughtlessly, her eyes were fixed on him. 

He knows that his mother was not okay sometimes, knows that she sees things nobody else sees. But he still views her the same as before, his loving, kind and beautiful mother. The problem was his father, the moment he noticed that she was not okay, not _normal_ , he started spending more time at the Norwegian Ministry of Magic, coming home late at night, and stopped taking them out, and _nothing_ escaped his mother's notice. 

"Mother, I'll send you letters." he told her quietly, giving her a soft smile. 

Her lips curled slightly at the corners, she reached for his hand across the table and stopped when it was close enough to Isak, "promise?"

He extended his hand forwards and touched hers gently, "promise." 

"15 minutes left until we leave, Isak," his father interrupted them and he pulled his hand away from his mother's grip. "Now, get up. I'll be waiting for you outside," 

Isak ducked his head and rose from his chair, signaling for the house elf standing by the stairs to come over to pick up the almost empty plates. He followed his father outside the huge doors and into the gardens. 

The clouds above them were pearly white, adorning the blue sky. The green of the trees was vibrant, and the birds were chirping on the branches. His father's stare was fixed on him, unmoving, he stared back. 

"You're going to spend the next eight years in Durmstrang now," he told him, "I want you to get the best grades, Isak. Do not fail me," 

Isak pursed his lips, nodding. 

"Do not be the one that puts dirt on the Valtersen family, understood? Never get involved in dirty business, befriend only pure-bloods, and be above everyone in every class," he said with his hands placed over Isak's shoulders. "Your mother wishes that you go to Hogwarts instead, but Hogwarts admits Muggle-borns, and their headmaster is Albus, who was friends with Grindelwald. That's why I do not approve of you going there. You understand?" 

Maintaining eye contact with his father's garish eyes, he nodded. His father removed his hands from his shoulders and Isak rolled them right after, the rough, hard hold made his back feel stiff. They continued walking as his father droned on, he caught bits of his chatter, gave him nods and hummed a bit, to show him that he was paying a little attention. 

A short while later, he was told to go check if his mother was ready or not. He entered the Manor and was met by the sight of his mother in beige velvet robes, her hair was almost reaching her waist and her usually dark green eyes looked bright in her pallid face. She looked lovely, and he doesn't remember her looking like that in a long time. 

"Father says we should leave in five minutes," he told her. 

"Alright," she said as she pulled the hood over her head, covering her hair. 

They strode outside, beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates, joined their hands together and the three of them disappeared with a loud _pop._

 

❃

 

**August 25th, 1990**

 

Isak was _anxious._

He was sitting on his bed, wide awake. His eyes staring off into space. He woke up three hours before breakfast, and 6 hours before leaving. He had been jittery and fidgety all throughout yesterday, questions that he wanted to ask his father about clouding up his thoughts but he didn't ask them. When Terje noticed his fidgeting and apathy, he gave him a glare that made Isak slither further into the armchair. He was anxious about leaving his mother, about meeting new people, about taking lessons, homework, and exams. 

By the leg of the bed, stood a huge trunk, its lid was open and the trunk was almost full to the brim. He packed literally _everything_ he owned. Books, clothes, telescope, cauldron, and every possession he used _sometimes._ He was worried about leaving something that he will desperately need at Durmstrang. 

 On the nightstand next to his bed, a large birdcage was standing. Inside it was a brilliant, elegant eagle owl, called Fay. Her head was tucked in her feathers, looking almost non-existent. His parents bought her for him so he can send them letters weekly when he is at Durmstrang and for it to be his company. 

Isak finally forced himself to rise out of bed and walk to the bathroom. He bathed, trimmed his hair and got dressed into his gray robes way  _too_ early and decided to take a final stroll around the Manor and its chambers to admire the art and tapestries on the walls and hopefully take his mind off the stuff causing his worry. 

 _It will be fine,_ he thought, echoing his mother's words from the other day.  _Everything will be fine._

 

It was time. 

Stepping into the fireplace in their Manor's Hall, he spoke his destination-" _Town of Lillehammer,"_ and Marianne tossed a handful of the glittery floo powder on him and seconds after, he was swallowed by the harmless green flames. 

Opening his eyes, he saw that he arrived at the aforementioned destination. He was in a shop where everything is white, the walls, the floors, the chairs, and even the goods. He stepped out of the fireplace and watched the flames rising, turning green then die, showing his mother and father. 

"Time's running out," Terje stated as he shook the dust covering his shoes. "We don't want to be late." 

Isak let out a shaky breath and tried to hold up with his father's long strides. They all stepped out of the shop and walked into another with the sign _Durmstrang Students._

Turns out it wasn't a shop, but a huge floo station. Everything was chaos. There were many people, hugging, talking, and even laughing. He saw bright green flames dying and rising out of fireplaces as people stepped in them. 

"Isn't there supposed to be a ship?" Isak turned to ask his father.

"Yes, you will see it once you walk in one of these fireplaces," Terje answered, giving a tight, thin-lipped smile, and Isak gave him a matching one. 

"So," he breathed shakily, "it's time?" 

Marianne's lips curved into a small smile and she tiptoed slowly to him then crouched down to envelope him into a hug. 

"It's time," she whispered in his ear, burying her hands into his tied up hair. 

He hugged her back tightly and felt that rush of anxiety come back to him as tears tickled the back of his eyes. _Not now, not now, no._ He snaked his arms around her neck and reached to wipe the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, not wanting his father to see him like this.

They broke apart at the sound of Terje clearing his throat and Isak watched as his father moved his lips silently while flicking his wand at his trunk and empty birdcage (his owl was going to fly to the school) and they shrank, barely the size of his hand.  

"I'm sending you a letter in two days time, alright? Write back to me and tell me about the teachers and students," his father told him. 

"Alright," Isak replied, took the shrunk trunk and birdcage from his father's hand and slipped them into his robes' pocket alongside his brand new wand. 

Terje put his hand on Isak's back and lead them to an unoccupied fireplace. He noticed his mother wrapping her arms around her middle and his father sliding his hands into his pockets. He wasn't going to hug him goodbye. 

Isak bowed his head and muttered a faint "farewell," and smiled when his parents echoed it. He entered the fireplace, threw floo over himself and watched the view in front of him as the fire absorbed his body. The last thing his eyes fell on was a face of a young boy with light wide eyes and bushy eyebrows, staring at him. 

He felt the tickling on his body from the flames stop, and he knew he arrived. Fluttering his eyes open, he took the view ahead of him and sensed the weather around him. The first thing he noticed was that the weather was warm, and the lake was dark. 

Isak was standing on a ground covered with dark green grass. In the distance, above the lake, were great seashell-white mountains rearing and piercing into the sky. The water of the lake was threaded with dark glints of rust and an overall pallor of gray, a suggestion of something laying in the depths. 

 _Where is the ship,_ he thought. Wasn't it supposed to be waiting for the students? Or, _maybe it left, maybe I was too late..._

But then he remembered the young people he saw at the floo station, hugging their families and shrinking their possessions. He looked around him and saw a group of people sitting together on the grass. His eyes fell on a lone boy running his fingers through his hair every few seconds, and it _still_ fell into his eyes and on his forehead. He looked approachable, with his maroon robes and shifting feet. 

Isak made his way to him, then stopped, suddenly afraid of getting ignored. So he stood closely to the boy, a few meters between them. He hoped the boy would come to him instead. He stood with his chin raised high, as his father told him to do, and stared at the mountains scraping the clouds. 

Few minutes after pretending to admire the crinkled tops of the mountains, he heard footsteps pressing softly into the grass close to him, he turned his head and saw the blonde boy grinning at him. 

Isak frowned. 

"Hello!" said the boy, _too_ cheerily. 

"Uh," Isak replied, "hello," 

"Are you a first year?" the boy asked, grin still on his lips, "I am! I don't know anyone but I thought you looked nice, not rude, so I came to you," 

Isak stared at him. He didn't expect meeting people like _this_. He expected them all to be quiet and rude and unapproachable. 

The boy's grin faltered on his face after a few seconds of silence from Isak. 

"I am a first year too," he replied, nodding, "What's your name?" 

"I'm Magnus. Magnus Fossbaken. Nice to meet you," Magnus put his hand in the air. Isak reached and shook it. 

"Isak Valtersen, " informed Isak. "Do you have any idea where's the ship?" 

Magnus looked confused for a moment then he looked at the pocket watch dangling from his robes. 

"It will be here in... ten minutes," he answered. 

Isak took him in, the blood-red robes hanging off his figure, the hand reaching to run through his hair, and the short stands he does on his tiptoes.

 "So, how do you feel about going to Durmstrang for the next eight years?" asked Isak, trying to start a conversation.

Magnus shrugged, "I'm excited, my brother told me a lot of stories about it. Did you read _Durmstrang Narratus_?It's a book about Durmstrang's history. Did you know that Bjarke Abramsson, the headmaster in the last century, married his sister?" 

"No, I haven't read that book," Isak answered, "and how did he marry his sister? Is that even allowed?" 

"It is not!" Magnus told him, "no one approved of him doing that. But he was _so_ obsessed with the purity of his blood, you know how pure-bloods are-" 

Magnus suddenly stopped, " _Gods,_ are you a pure-blood? I wasn't being rude! I swear," 

Isak frowned at him. _Of course_ , he is a pure-blood. Everyone here is a pure-blood too, right? 

"Of course, I am. Isn't everyone here?" 

Magnus' mouth was open.

 "Uh, I'm-" he hesitated, "no, there are half-bloods. I'm a half-blood," 

Magnus' cheery vibe was gone, his eyebrows were furrowed together and he was fidgeting. 

 _Befriend only pure-bloods,_ his father's voice rang in his mind. 

But he wasn't going to befriend him. They're just having a polite conversation and waiting for the ship. After that, they won't speak again. 

"Oh, I didn't know," Isak said, "but it's okay. And I know you weren't being rude. Continue," 

Magnus' grin was back and he laughed, "I thought you were going to walk away! Anyway, he was obsessed with his blood purity, and he didn't see any girl worthy of his marriage, not _pure enough_. So, who was as pure as him? His sister! He married her and when she got pregnant, eighth years burned down the school and burned her on the stake, and killed-" 

Isak's eyes were wide, eighteen-year-olds did _that?_ How did Magnus even know about that? 

"Why are you telling me this?" interrupted Isak. 

"I read it in the book, and thought you'd-" 

"That is terrible. There was something wrong with that man," Isak said. 

"I know!" exclaimed Magnus. "I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I thought it was something you'd like," 

Isak scoffed, "That is not something someone as young as us should know," 

Magnus' lips were in a line, then he smiled, "but can you believe Durmstrang burned down? Ha!" 

Isak didn't get to reply; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting towards them from out of the darkness, a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a riverbed. 

"Can you hear something?" Isak asked, turning his head to Magnus. He noticed other students standing up from the grass and dusting off their robes. 

"Look at the lake!" Magnus yelled suddenly, pointing at it. 

Isak suddenly felt a tremendous wave of fear, _what if it is a giant squid?_

From his position, he saw the surface of the smooth black lake breaking, some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre, great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake’s floor. What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool, and then Isak saw it. 

"It's the ship," he breathed. 

Slowly, and elegantly, the ship rose out of the lake. It looked like a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely. It glided towards the lawns and then stopped. Huge ladders dropped from both its aft and bow. 

Isak and Magnus made their way to the ladder hanging from the aft. They ascended the steps quickly and made their way through the beam. It was crowded already. Students everywhere, speaking among groups and huddled in corners. They were embarking the ship and going down the stairs to settle in cabins. 

He turned his head around to look for Magnus but didn't see him. Great, he was alone again. He sighed and followed the students descending the stairs. In front of the stairs, was a narrow hall with doors lined on its sides and Isak knew that they were the cabins. He knocked on one of them and opened, hoping it was empty. But with his luck, it was not. So he moved to the next door, and the next, and the next, until he finally found an empty cabin and settled in it. 

The cabin was small and it was warm, _so_ warm like someone cast a warming spell in it. Someone probably did. There was a berth in the corner and four chairs placed pressed against the walls. 

He sat on the berth and shrugged off his heavy robes and stared hard at the wall. Few minutes passed and there was a knock on the door then a voice reached his ears. 

"Oh, I was looking for you," 

Isak looked at the source of the voice and frowned when he saw that it was not Magnus, but a boy with curly hair and bushy eyebrows. 

"Looking for me?" Isak questioned. Does he know him?

The boy smiled hesitantly then gestured to the chairs, "can I?" 

Isak nodded and watched with the frown still on his face as the boy sat and took off his robes. 

"First, Hello," he smiled, "second, you obviously don't remember me. Do you remember when we were eight?" 

Isak looked at him and relived his memories. He was attending a muggle school to learn how to read and write at that age, right? 

"...yes?" 

"I'm Jonas! from the muggle school," he gestured to himself, curls bouncing slightly. 

Isak then remembered the boy. The boy that beat him in _every_ class. The boy he was jealous of because _how could he_   _beat him in every class, he is a muggle!_

"Uh, yes, I remember you now. Thought you were a muggle," Isak managed a smile, his face flushed from the heat in the room. But Jonas didn't look affected by it. 

"Yep, weird huh? That we were in a muggle school together then met here," Jonas' smile was genuine, and Isak didn't want to disappoint him so he grinned at him. 

Isak looked at the floor and opened his mouth a few times, wanting to talk more but nothing came to mind so he waited for the other boy to speak. He raised his head and met Jonas' gaze. The boy seemed nice and friendly and he was smart from what he remembered about him. 

"Do you know any spells? Like, have you tried using your wand?" Isak asked, curious. 

Jonas' eyes lit up. He reached his hands to his robes that were on the chair beside his and slid his hands into the pockets. He took out his right hand a few seconds later with a wand in his grip. 

"My dad taught me some spells and charms," he said proudly, running his fingers over the smooth wood of his wand. "You look a little... uncomfortable, everything ok?" 

"I'm great, it's just the weather. Can you show me some of what you learned?" asked Isak. 

Jonas' lips curved into a smug smile and then he directed his wand at Isak's figure. Isak's eyes widened a little and waited. 

" _Glacius!_  " Jonas said the incantation and a wave of cold touched Isak's skin _immediately._ Isak let out a loud gasp at the change in temperature and reached for his robes, wrapping them around himself. 

"Gods!" Isak gasped, "It's like I fell into a frozen lake! What is _this_?"

"I'm sorry," Jonas said between chuckles and Isak knew he wasn't sorry at all from his tone. 

"You could've warned me!" exclaimed Isak, then started laughing, watching the white mist that was his breath centimeters from his lips.

"Good one, though. Thanks," said Isak. Jonas shrugged in return with a grin on his face. 

Isak looked at the closed circular window by the headboard and noticed that they were now underwater, which meant that they were on their to Durmstrang now. 

He turned to his companion, who tilted his head to the window. 

"We're underwater now, shall we go buy candy?" he offered. 

Isak nodded and reached for the coins in the inside pocket of his robes. They both stood up and made their way to the door and opened it, stepping into the narrow hall. Both didn't know where they sold food on the ship but they kept walking, following some students. They stopped at a sight of two long rows standing in front of a huge table and a lady standing on the other side.

"That is..." Jonas trailed off. Isak looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even hungry, but if you're going to stand and wait, take some of my coins and buy me something, alright?" Isak asked then smiled sheepishly when Jonas raised his eyebrows at him. 

"I'm not doing that," Jonas said and Isak sighed. He scanned the rows, hoping to catch Magnus' face among the many students, then perked up when he saw him. 

"Wait," Isak stopped Jonas from turning around and making his way back to the cabin, "I know someone who would buy us food. Well, _maybe_ , I'm not sure. I'm going to ask him," 

Isak made his way to the rows and tapped on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus turned around and beamed when he saw him. 

"Isak! I've looked for you, where did you go?" 

"To a cabin," answered Isak, smiling at him, "with some guy called Jonas, you can join us." 

"Wicked- wait, is he Norwegian?" asked Magnus. 

Isak nodded at him and Magnus sighed, "Gods, I'm in a cabin with Bulgarians, I don't understand a word," 

Their chat was cut by a loud "Hello," coming from behind Magnus. Isak turned his attention to the voice and noticed that he was on eye-level with the person's shoulders. He raised his gaze and was met by brilliant blue eyes. 

"Couldn't help but eavesdrop, and noticed that you guys are speaking Norwegian, so... you must be Norwegian," the boy ended his sentence lamely.

Isak nodded slowly and muttered a low _'hello,'_ back before turning his attention to Magnus. 

"Anyway, Magnus, could you buy something for me and Jonas? Here are the coins," not waiting for an answer, he dropped the coins into Mangus' palm. 

Magnus looked dumbfounded, moving his eyes to look at Isak and the boy back and forth, but closed his palm and nodded anyway. 

Right before leaving, a "you have very nice hair by the way," reached his ears and he turned his eyes to the boy, raising an eyebrow as to say _seriously_? He ran his hands through his hair and noticed that it was not tied up, reaching his shoulders. 

He ignored the boy and walked to Jonas who was boring his eyes on the dirty wooden floor. 

"Mission accomplished," said Isak, cutting him out of his reverie. 

"What mission?" questioned Jonas as Isak pulled the hood over his hair. 

"I got someone to buy us food," Jonas scoffed and thanked him.

"We should probably change into our uniforms after eating. Only three hours left and we will be at Durmstrang," said Jonas. 

Isak nodded and trained his stare on Magnus, then turned it on the boy behind him and noticed that he was talking to a short boy with brown hair reaching his shoulders. He watched them and then the boy pointed at him and Jonas. Isak frowned as they both grinned at him, the short boy waving. 

He dropped his gaze and turned to Jonas. They spoke about spells and charms and how many Jonas knows, and Isak smiled at him when he promised to teach him all of them soon. 

After minutes passed, Magnus approached them with his arms full. Isak and Jonas took the stuff from him and he flexed his arms, then introduced himself to Jonas. 

"Nice to meet you. Didn't think I'd meet this many Norwegians!" he gushed, taking his food from them. He crouched on the floor and sat, then gestured for them to sit. Jonas did, but Isak being the brat he is, didn't. He just stood there, watching them with a revolted expression. He settled his stuff on the floor next to them, took the pumpkin juice bottle and played with it, passing it between both palms as he watched them talk together. 

"How many Norwegians have you met, Magnus?" he asked. 

"About four? Four, it is," 

"So we have to communicate with others in English?" asked Jonas, his thick eyebrows furrowed together. Isak struggled to open his bottle, trying to remove the lid. 

"I think so? How else are we going to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as his attention fell on three boys walking in their direction. 

"Firsties," prattled the boy with brown hair and then sat next to Jonas, bringing his hand down hard on his back. Jonas shot him a look then turned to the boy, greeting him. 

Isak was still struggling with the bottle, and he started shaking it while trying to remove the lid. 

"Uh, I wasn't being rude to you earlier, you actually have a pretty nice hair-" started the blue-eyed boy, who was standing right in front of him. "Do you need help-" he offered but was cut off by a strong splash of liquid in his face, and, _oh_ , it is the pumpkin juice, on his hair, face, robes and _oh god, great job Isak._

The boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open and his skin shiny with the juice on his face. Isak would have laughed if it wasn't him that spilled it on him. 

"The _fuck,_ " yelled the boy, his furious eyes on him. He heard cackles coming from below but he didn't dare look at them. "Why did you do that?" 

Isak's face was an image of panic and sympathy. He didn't mean to do that, here goes his  _first_ day. 

"It was an accident! Merlin- you saw me struggling with the bottle," Isak tried to explain but the boy wasn't listening, he was wiping his face with his robes and glaring at the brown-haired boy on the floor. 

He didn't want to apologize because it was an _accident_ , and Terje told him to not apologize to strangers (he doesn't know; it's something related to pride, maybe). Other students were looking at them, some laughing, some just standing there staring at Isak expressionless. 

"Calm down, Even, the boy said he _didn't_ mean to," said the brown-haired boy, his voice dripping with mock. 

Isak all but ran down the hall to the cabin and closed the door.

There goes his first impression to others. 

 

❃ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it <3 leave a comment if u want


End file.
